


Z4K 101

by Classy_Jazzy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darryl is confused, Dream and George appear like once, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Smut, Skephalo, Skeppy is a glitch, a bit of angst though, no beta we die like men, use of his actual names and his personas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classy_Jazzy/pseuds/Classy_Jazzy
Summary: "Wha- What's going on?!""That's what I would like to know too! Who are you?" The thingy responds"I'm… I'm sorry but what in the world are you?"When Darryl tries to code a new plugin for his server, he never expects to mess up so badly that he meets a sentient blue bot-thingy. Now, he wishes he could find a guide to live with his new computer boy.Skeppy!computervirus Au
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 33
Kudos: 277





	1. ERROR

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Error](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663964) by Endstonks. 



> OBLIGATORY NOTE
> 
> THIS IS FICTION, don't bother the real people with fictional stuff, if you want to ship them thats okey, but keep it to yourself. If I find that someone has been trying to push them/make them uncomfy because of me I will erase this from the phase of earth. 
> 
> That being said, remember this was heavily inspired by other fic, so check them out please! Leave a nice comment and a vote there from my part '3'  
> Enjoy :D/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue:  
> Darryl doesn't know how to code.

"What the muffins is going on"

He sighs

He knew he wasn't the best at coding. Even if Java seemed easy, he always asked for his friend's help for a reason: he is no expert and always makes a lot of mistakes, but he thought doing a plugin by himself would be fine. He just wanted to make a silly new skin for one of their kits where swords looked like potatoes. He figured it would be funny and fairly simple, so he didn't need to bother Callahan, nor Dream for their help with it. He never expected to muffin up so badly.

Java crashed multiple times and his monitor kept displaying an " _Error_ " message. After his computer completely freezes, he fears munchy is down. Darryl is so frustrated he melts into his chair, looking if Lucy was anywhere near him. After checking she was asleep, he takes out his phone and sends Callahan, who was online, a message to ask him to quickly check for him if everything was fine.

That's when he hears it

"Hello?"

Out of nowhere, comes out a faint voice he doesn't quite recognise. He's startled, since he knows none of his roommates are awake and it was impossible for Callahan to speak through text.

He's silent for a few seconds, hoping he hasn't gone crazy, scared that all those red bulls were finally starting to take a toll on his mental health

"Hellooooo?" The voice repeats

Okay, now he's sure he's hearing someone.

"Hi?" He asks to the air

"Hi!" The voice responds.

He checks his phone, there's no way a video is playing. Callahan sent him a text back, but his server being affected is not his main concern right now. Tired, he looks up to his computer, where a pixelated drawing of a blue guy stares at him, vaguely smiling.

"Wha- What's going on?!" He shouts. He'll have to deal with his roommate's complaints later.

"That's what I would like to know too! Who are you?" The thingy responds

"I'm… I'm sorry but what in the world are you?" He's confused as hell, and doesn't really wish to give his information to what could possibly be a weird virus, or a hacker, or an alien from out of space! He doesn't know yet, and nothing seems far fetched when your computer starts talking to you

"Rude! I ask you your name and you're just mean to me"

"Sorry, sorry, i didn't mean to be rude." He apologizes, still very much confused. He figures telling him his name wouldn't be too much, since he's already a public figure "My name's Darryl. Now, mind telling what-who are you?"

"Cool! I don't really have a name. But my code refers to me as Z4K-14, so that's something"

"Z4K-14? Code? What do you mean? Are you not a hacker or something like that?"

"Wha- dude, no! I'm more like… a bot! Or… a glitch! Aaagh, I never really thought about it and now you're messing with my brain"

If the blue guy is confused, you can't imagine just how confused Darryl is.

"Okay, so you don't know." The guy doesn't seem too menacing, he seriously doubts he has much power over anything if he doesn't even have a name.

The possibility of him being a hacker seems strange and out of nowhere he trusts he's not an alien either. He's still filled with lots of questions, but out of fear of driving the other guy insane, he decides to take things slow

"Do you know where you come from? Or why did my computer freeze?"

"Nope. Only dark and then bum! You."

"Okay… That's unfortunate" he says "back to square one" he guesses.

He doesn't want to say it, but he feels weird about the consistent presence of the bot, and he makes a face, still unsure on what to do next. The computer boy seems to figure this out, and just like if it were reading his not so sweet thoughts of erasing him from his computer, the guy speaks out

"I can help you unfreeze it though… if you want to. I think i have access to the data in your computer"

"What? Really? You can do that?"

"Yeah! It's easy enough, just lemee…" he says so, and after a few seconds, his background shows again. His phone bips, a new message from Callahan:

_"Dude munchy is down what the hell did you do?"_

_"Nvm is up again"_

_"Still, how do you mess up this badly lol"_

"Oh my goodness! That's so cool! Thank you so much!" Darryl is still a bit unsure about everything, but that was a nice action! Surely he couldn't be a bad guy.

"You're welcome!" The other smiles, it's still weird to see it, it's like if the paperclip that used to be on the word app suddenly became sentient, but if the little guy was gonna be this helpful and sweet, he felt bad kicking him out.

"So… Z, 4, K… that sounds a lot like Zak! I'm gonna call you that"

"Zak… That's not my name though" The blue guy says "And.. aren't you gonna kick me out?"

"Well, you helped me! And you said you don't really have a name, so... why not? Don't you like it?"

"Right, I don't have a name, so… yeah! I guess it's fine. I like it" Z4K-14, now nicknamed Zak, smiles "Thanks for… letting me live here! I guess"

"Welp, you are really helpful and sweet, so i don't mind it."

"Ahaha… thanks." Darryl notices they are both a little uncomfy. But he certainly doesn't mind it that much, he's much more concentrated in figuring out what's going on. "So… what were you doing before the computer crashed?"

"Oh" He forgot about the plug-in! "I'm… apparently not that good with plug-ins"

"Oh, like… in java?"

"Yeah, how would you know?"

"Dude, I'm an expert on java! I run on it!" Darryl laughs at this, it's strange how naturally those words run out of his pixelated mouth like they were nothing. He feels like he was talking to a very good human bot, almost like one of those anime games where you date girls or guys, how were they called? Right, Otome games. **Still** , he had to concentrate: java... Z4K the bot.

"What did you want to do in the first place? Your code is a serious mess!" The blue guys says, and his tone doesn't seem rude

He looks at the java window, now open again. He knew he was doing things the wrong way, but he didn't feel like looking dor a guide on Java script, so he just improvised.

"I'm sorry okey! I'm not an expert at it. I just wanted to do a silly potato theme kit for my Minecraft server"

"Minecraft… I recall looking at a folder called like that… lemme check" as the little guy says this, Darryl no longer sees Z4K clearly.

The bot disappears behind the java window, and suddenly, the Minecraft folder opens up. A series of windows pop up, most of them filled to the brim with code and things he doesn't quite get

"Here it is!" Z4K says "it's all here, I think if we do this… " His tiny hands move and he sees letters being written. He recognises the sword ID, and the potato icon "There! Like that"

He now knew four things so far about his surprising roommate: He was called Z4k, he run on java, he knew how to code, and most importantly, he seemed very nice

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't sweat it" The little guy smiled, and it didn't feel as weird as before

Darryl then decided he wouldn't erase him. He would have to learn to leave with a sentient blue bot on his computer. Anyway, **how bad can this possibly be?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really ship this two, I just like their dynamic/friendship a lot, so don't expect anything too bold, and when I inevitably describe Bad pine hard for Skeppy, don't take it too seriously (they are still people)
> 
> Also, obligatory "Not an English speaker, I'm sure i have made mistakes, please forgive me for those"  
> And off course, if you have any criticism I'll be glad to take it! Just try not to be mean about it cause I WILL cry lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Later!


	2. Only on Java

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darryl is tired, and Z4K still runs on Java.

Lucy's barking. There's a loud BIP somewhere… What's that? Right, Lucy's barking because of his alarm.

RIGHT HIS ALARM.

He wakes up and rushes to turn off his alarm. Once that's done, he gets cozy in bed again.

"Just 5 minutes more…" he mumbles to himself

"Do you always talk to yourself or is this sorta thing normal for you guys?" A voice speaks

"Aaahg!" The boy falls out of bed. Voice suddenly too deep and too high at the same time. "R-right! Z4K, you muffin... you scared me!"

The little blue bot could only giggle to himself from the computer screen.

Darryl hates to admit it, but he had forgotten about his existence. Being fair, it was a really weird situation, and he clearly was not entirely conscious when that… thing happened, and he was not entirely conscious now either.

All he knew was that it was apparently morning, and he had skipped his alarm. Nothing too big since he didn't actually have anywhere to go. The alarm was more of a courtesy to himself (but let's be real, mainly to his roommates) so he could keep a somewhat normal schedule, without having to bother them by going to the kitchen at 4 in the morning because he's craving chocolate cookies.

"Good morning by the way" the robotic voice interrupted his thoughts, reminding him again of Its presence.

"Good morning…" He grabs his glasses and puts them on letting out a yawn. Rat looks at him from the other side of the bed, looking all cute and fluffy. "And good morning to you my witlle waby!" She yawns adorably, and the boy with glasses melts.

"You have a cute dog" says the blue boy, seemingly making small talk.

"Thank you! Her name's Lucy." He says. The brunette doesn't really know what to make of his morning, and he's still wary about the alien-virus, but he figures telling him his dog's name wouldn't be a big deal. "Do you… like dogs?"

"It's my first time seeing one." His voice is robotic and chipped, but it seems weirdly real and doubtful, as if Z4K was really a Human debating what to say. Alien technology was advanced. "I guess I do."

Finding himself more and more awake by the second, Darryl decides to take some time to reassess the situation: first, he can't really know if Z4k is dangerous at all. Secondly, even if the air is not tense, it's still not… that comfortable.

He paid a closer look to the computer boy, suddenly feeling like he needed to remember how he looked. It was a pixelated drawing of a boy with big, blue eyes that matched not only his hair, but also his skin. He wore a hoodie, also blue, but deeper in color, and he seemed to be swallowed by it, with the sleeves covering his tiny hands completely. It seemed dumb to be cautious of a sweater-pawed 2D guy that could not be taller than 5 inches, but still, it was weird, and he could not stress that enough.

"So… did you sleep well?" The boy with glasses asks, unsure of what to say.

"I don't actually sleep. I'm powered with electricity after all."

"Oh, that makes sense." Darryl says unceremoniously "Did you do something while i was asleep?"

"Not really. I'm still not familiar with your computer. I just went into rest mode when you fell asleep." The bot seemed to be saying the truth as he played with the sleeves of his blue hoodie. "Now that i say it out loud, It seems like I kinda slept after all"

Bad let out a weak giggle. 

"What are you really?" He said with a little smile on his face.

"I wish I could tell you"

Darryl wants to replay but his stomach starts grumbling. He hadn't planned to skip breakfast, but since his roommates were probably gone by now, he would have to be a big guy and make it himself. 

"You don't need breakfast, don't you?"

"Nop" Z4k smiles

"I figured" Getting out of bed is always difficult, but hunger makes him do powerful things. "I'll be back in a minute. You can get comfy on my computer, just don't snoop around too much ok?"

Something lights up within the blue bot. He can feel it. Even if it's not in high resolution there's a certain spark in his eyes and he fears he might have given this dangerous virus an idea

"Don't worry, I won't."

Something tells him he will.

Darryl doesn't have much of a choice but to trust in the bot as he goes to the kitchen to make himself a tasty bowl of cereal. He closes the door as Rat follows him to the counter. The kitchen was a little bit messy, as always, but it was nothing that would require a serious meeting, he'll have to man up and clean it up later. The sugary, gluten free cereal he likes is on the right side of the middle cabinet, hidden behind a bunch of his roommate's pastas and stuff. Maybe someday he'll have to stop hiding then, but for now, all he can do is wish upon a star so maybe someday they will stop eating HIS Cheerios when they are out of Froot Loops!

He takes out the milk once his cereal and bowl are on the table. As he pours the milk he scrolls through tweeter when he sees a recent post George made about a silly video of a minigame on hypixel or something. That reminds him of the pixelated presence on his computer, and an idea pops into his head. Right at that second, he spills some milk out of the bowl.

"Dang it! Now i have to clean all of this" he quietly mumbles to himself. 

He checks discord, to see if anyone is online. He texts George an inoffensive

_“Hey, do you know about viruses?"_

He's in the middle of putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth when he hears a loud song, and he almost chokes.

He sprints to his room, going as fast as he possibly can, just to find his computer blasting a song he doesn't even know about, but that has him screaming "Language!!" At the top of his lungs

Z4k is there on the computer, looking a little bit panicked

"WHAT THE MUFFIN DID YOU DO?!" His screams could be heard from china, but that didn't bother him that much when the music was ever louder.

"I DON'T KNOW. I WAS SNOOPING AROUND AND-!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNOOP AROUND!"

He checks his computer. There are like 7 different programs opened. Most of them minimized. He checks the one that isn't: There are like 7 tabs opened on google, YouTube being one of them. He clicks on it, and sees the latest music video playing. It looks like something straight out of the trending page, but he can't really check since the song is already blasting his ears out.

After a click, the video is paused.

"What was that?!!" His hands are moving like crazy, while the sentient virus looks at him

"I don't know dude! I run on java I don't get what this is!"

"You're telling me you seriously don't know how GOOGLE works?!"

"NO!"

Once the initial panic runs out of his face, the blue guy shows a shy smile which quickly turns into a not-so-shy smile when he starts giggling like crazy.

"What's so funny?!" His voice sounds defeated and certainly out of breath

"Your face!" Z4k says in between bursts of laughter "You should have seen your face!"

Darryl makes a face, but can't bring himself to blame the other boy. It was a mistake, and he has to admit it was kind of funny even if it stressed him out. He lets a grunt when he realizes he needs to check his entire computer, just in case Z4k ruined other stuff.

From that day onward, he'll have to eat his breakfast in bed. The concept is not half bad, but he makes a wild guess that the reason why is not something that common. Also, he doesn't want crumbs on his bed. He'll have to settle and eat it on his desk. He reminds himself to not get side tracked.

"Well, it could have been worst" he says "At least you didn't mess munchy up"

"No, No, No. That was you, remember?" Despite the robotic sound, he can tell the blue guy is making fun of him.

"Haha, says the one who doesn't know how to use Youtube!"

"You're just jealous that I can code and you're stupid"

"Not fair! You ARE code! And you are the definition of stupid! I bet you don't even know how to tie your shoes!"

He hopes for a witty remark, but instead, the room goes silent for a second. The blue virus looks down, and then directly at him again.

"Dude, I DON'T EVEN HAVE SHOES."

"Oh"

he lets out a giggle.

Z4k looks happy, but unimpressed.

His phone bips. A message from George.

_"Only a bit. Y?"_

Well, that's a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So yeah, I'm sorry for the late chapter  
> I vastly underestimated how difficult it would be to write in English. But hey! I now know the difference between Spoonful and Spoon Full. The English language is full of surprises Lol.  
> Don't expect faster updates, I have school and I've spent too much time searching which American cereals are gluten free :P  
> Thanks to all the people who commented! You really help me get back on track and write despite having to check 4 times how "pixelated" is spelled hahaha (Seriously I have a big problem with that word idk why i keep trying to use it). Some people don't realise how much authors get encouraged from just one silly comment, so please support your favourite writers with lots of love :D/
> 
> Remember the OG story this is inspired of is on wattpad. PLEASE check it out.  
> Also! I Would like to hear your thoughts about the chapters length. Would you prefer longer chapters or do you like bite sized pieces like this?  
> Alsox2! Criticism is highly encouraged. If you think I did a shitty job, please tell me so i can improve.
> 
> That's it for today, thanks for reading!  
> Later!


	3. It's more like a Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darryl asks and apparently, sentient bots are not that common. How peculiar!

"What are you doing?"

Darryl checks at the bottom right of his screen, were Z4k peeks out of one of his windows. To be specific, his editor's window.

"I'm editing a video"

"Can I see?"

"I don't think you can do much else now… Can you?"

The computer virus looks very unimpressed. Maybe even slightly annoyed about the teasing comment, despite it being actually True.

"You know, I'm actually getting better at using YouTube!"

"Yeah, sure."

Still concentrated, Bad was clearly not that conversational. It's not as if he couldn't strike a conversation (He had the ability to multitask like an absolute master) he just didn't feel like it. After an entire day of dealing with the blue bot and being mindful of his own behaviour in front of his own computer, he was beginning to grow tired of the other's company. They were getting better at chatting mindlessly, but there was something in the relationship that was not quite there yet. It just didn't feel right. He blames it on Z4k being unfamiliar with the new environment he was suddenly coded into, and also on himself being unfamiliar with absolutely everything that was going on. On the bright side, Z4k seemed just as confused as he was on what exactly he was, so at least he knows he isn't alone in that regard. Nevertheless it was really weird, and to be fair, he was doing his best to get used to being watched... never being alone in his private room... but it was still weird!. After all, he is an adult man and he needs his personal space away from a sentient virus which gets bored from time to time and messes around with the folders on his computer.

Speaking of...

He hears an alert from Vegas, and the sound takes him back to earth.

"Z4k! I told you not to snoop around and move things!" He adjusts his glasses for the third time since starting to edit "You took out of my video-folder one of the images I was using on my project"

The bluest pixelated eyes are now looking at him. The computer boy seems weirdly moody (too human alike for his own comfort) as he replies.

"The what? Dude, I don't care, I'm SOOO BORED" Even if he hadn't emphasized those last two words, Bad would have figured it out by himself. "And I didn't know I could do that!"

"What do you mean you didn't-!" He lets out a sigh, too tired to care anymore "Just don't do it again, okay? I'm trying to work, and if you move it outside of the original folder, the program is going to register the file as missing. Do you get that?"

"Sure…" His tiny hands, covered by his sweater, went straight to his chin; as if he were actually thinking.

"So don't do anything weird, okay? Watch a video on YouTube on the other monitor since you learnt how to use it or something"

No reply came from the other, but being already behind on schedule, Bad decides to brush it off and continues the work where he left it.

His mind can't help but wonder, and he ends up thinking about the chat he had with George earlier today: A very weird conversation about the same blue… thing that had him looking for a lost image of a generic baby in all of his folders.

"So…What happened? Did you get a virus while watching porn or what?" He recalls how the British boy made fun of him in the most tired tone. 

"N-no! Language! That's NOT what happened." Bad couldn't really defend himself nor explain how he got into this whole situation, or even say what situation he was in without sounding absolutely nuts. Being frank, at that moment, he wanted answers more than he cared to figure out how NOT to sound nuts.

"Suure." His voice still tired, even when he was being sarcastically muffiny. He wondered what time it was in London. "Just tell me what you want"

"Okay. Well… do viruses normally mess with all your computers?"

"Some do. Others just… mess with your google or something. Why? Got one of the heavy ones?"

"I...I don't know" He hesitated, not really sure what to answer or even what to ask next. He had so many questions it felt impossible to get them all out. He did have one though. A question he considered important enough to risk sounding absolutely bonkers "And is it possible for viruses to…. communicate with you?

"What?" George hadn't had the cam on, but Bad could bet he was frowning, still tired. He could feel through the screen how (probably) the other opened his eyes completely before continuing "Bad what the heck do you have in your computer?"

Darryl is aware the computer needs some cleaning. He will get around it later. He'll have to be Mindful of the Blue Bot-y. He used to know his way around his computer, but with him on board now, he wasn't so sure. Even if he wasn't the best at coding, he wasn't used to being clueless around computers, or technology in general. He felt so out of it when George asked if he had some sort of A.I, he couldn't even say yes.

"I don't know! It's more like a virus!"

At least George promised to ask around. Hopefully, somebody will help him.

He finds the generic baby image in the last folder he checks. Finally!

Now he can finally edit in peace and quiet.

Maybe too much peace and quiet...

"Hey Z4k, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He responds, perhaps too quickly.

"You are not snooping again, are you?" His glasses fall to the end of the bridge of his nose again. He's too busy looking at Z4k to adjust them.

"Noo…"

 _Suspicious_.

"Okay… I believe you." He settles, and finally puts his glasses where they rightfully belong: comfortably shut to his face. Going back to what he was doing before the baby picture incident, he checks te timeline again, the same audio of himself telling a dumb story repeating repeating for the eleventh time today. He just needed to figure out what copyright free track he should put on that part of the video to make it sound funnier. The usual classic YouTube sounds weren't gonna cut it. In fact, he was growing more indecisive the more he thought about changing his audio library for something more original. He really liked the classic sounds, they were classic for a reason! Still, a little change never hurt anyone, and he hoped there was a chance that new audio would bring a fresh- what the muffin is that?

"Z4k?" Bad questions.

"Yeah" He innocently answers.

"Did you seriously just fill my entire timeline with text saying 'Darryl stinks'?"

He could not… FUDGING believe it!

"DUDEE" If Z4k could be on the ground laughing, he would. He almost seemed to be running out of air as his loud laughter filled his headphones, and with the increase of loudness, and the pitch getting higher and higher, the robotic sound filled with more static than ever. "YOUR FACE, I CAN'T-"

He was still laughing! T-THAT MUFFINY POTATO!

"Z4k! No! Seriously! Put it back to how it was!" He pleads, tired. "It's not even that funny! Just undo it! Undo! Control Z!!"

"DUDE IT'S NOT THAT DEEP JUST ERASE IT!"

"NO! I'm not doing any more work! UNDO IT!"

Z4k was louder and louder, and just refused to listen as he kept duplicating the same dumb text all over the timeline. Darryl was delirious. Even trying to move the mouse to erase the text seemed futile again a gosh darn muffiny VIRUS who controlled Vegas against his will. His shoulders were so tense they seemed wood and his face was probably bright red. His roommates were already accustomed to his screaming, but any outsider would think a poor woman was being murdered in the vicinity.

"Z4K! SERIOUSLY FIX THIS! It took me forever to edit this and it's gonna take forever to fix!"

He isn't feeling so sure about uploading today anymore when suddenly, the little computer boy stops.

"Okay! Okay!" He says between giggles. His sweater paws go over to open another project on vegas, and after a few seconds that Darryl wisely uses to breath, the exact same video he was working on opens, just as good and free of silly text as before. "I made a backup! Don't worry!" His smile, contrary to his very blue complexion, was titanium white. Uncanny on a human, but not on a 2-D blue guy, he concludes.

"Oh my goodness it's the way it was before!" Relief washes over his face and he lets out a sigh, breathing again after all the screaming felt nice. He wouldn't have to edit it all again! "You… I was so done!" A giggle escapes from his lips, and his shoulders relax. "Thank you! Thank you for putting it back the way it was! Oh my goodness…"

Z4k was looking at him with his usual silly face. undecipherable as ever despite the funny look.

"You should get a break. Get out of the computer. I'm gonna go… somewhere? To do… something." Says the bot, apparently wanting just as much privacy as him "Bye!"

And in an instant, he's gone

Maybe he would benefit from a break… He's still a little tense after all, and he feels kind of hungry, so he won't worry about the Bot too much.

Today, he fancies some nice chicken soup.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey  
> Sorry if this has too many mistakes, i don't even know what i'm doing at this point LOL. Thanks again for the kudos and comments! I get really happy reading them <3
> 
> (Also, after reading you comments i guess this chapter length is fine but i still don't know. In word it looks like a lot but here it always looks like i wrote nothing and i end up thinking i coulda fused chapter 2 and 3 or something. But oh well! With time we'll see)
> 
> Anyway, have a good day/night/other thing!
> 
> Don't forget to check out the OG story and Suscribe to Technoblade!


End file.
